Majenta Pryce
Majenta Pryce stammt vom Planeten Vessica und hat Auftritte in 10 Comic-Geschichten des Doctor Who Magazine. Sie wird darin die Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors und gehört somit zu den wenigen nicht-menschlichen Companions des Doctors. Mehrfach deutete der Doctor in der TV-Serie an, er habe nach dem traurigen Abschied von Donna Noble keinen neuen ständigen Begleiter gehabt. Da er in den Comics mit Majenta versucht, sie nach Hause zu bringen, sieht er sie nicht als "richtige" Begleiterin, sondern als Auftraggeberin (Ghosts of the Northern Line). Majentas Vergangenheit Majenta ist ein Mitglied der Verbrecherorganisation Crimson Hand. Um selbst innerhalb der Organisation aufzusteigen, betrügt sie den Industriellen Wesley Sparks um all sein Geld. Majenta ist verantwortlich für die Zerstörung der Skith-Heimatwelt, woraufhin Majentas Diener Fanson ihr Gedächtnis löscht, so dass sie die Crimson Hand und ihre eigenen Verbrechen vergisst. Begegnung mit dem Doctor thumb|220px|links|Majenta und der Doctor bei ihrem ersten Treffen Majenta und Fansom gelangen auf die Erde des 21. Jahrhunderts und betreiben dort das Zeitreise-Hotel Historia, was ihnen mit Hilfe des Chronexus 3000 möglich ist. Der Zehnte Doctor wird auf das Hotel aufmerksam und erkennt, dass die von Majenta aus Profitgier initiierten Zeitreisen das Universum zerstören können. Er lässt sie und Fansom von den Cosmic Bailiffs abführen, ohne zu ahnen, welchem Schicksal er sie damit überlässt (Hotel Historia). Das Wiedersehen und gemeinsame Abenteuer Majenta wird in das berüchtigte Gefängnis Thinktwice eingeliefert, wo man erneut ihr Gedächtnis löscht, um sie zu "rehabilitieren". Gerüchte über die Zustände in dem Gefängnis führen den Doctor einige Zeit später dorthin und er ist überrascht, Majenta hier vorzufinden, die sich jedoch nicht an ihn erinnern kann. Gemeinsam kommen sie hinter die Machenschaften des Gefängnisleiters Jonah Gripton und legen diesem sowie den Memeovax das Handwerk. Der Doctor kann Majentas Gedächtnis wieder herstellen, doch an die Zeit vor ihrer ersten Begegnung in London kann sie sich weiterhin nicht erinnern. Da sie ihn für ihre Qualen im Thinktwice-Gefängnis verantwortlich macht, fordert sie von ihm, ihr beim Ergründen ihrer Vergangenheit behilflich zu sein, wozu er sich bereit erklärt. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Panacea, wo man Majenta eventuell helfen kann. Doch die TARDIS bringt sie immer wieder an andere Orte, wo sie gemeinsame Abenteuer erleben, bevor es der Crimson Hand endlich gelingt, Majenta zu finden. Nachdem der Doctor Majenta gerettet hat, setzt er sie und Zed auf dem Planeten Redemption ab und verschwindet (The Crimson Hand). Im Auftrag des Doctors thumb|220px|Majenta und Destrii im Auftrag des Doctors Irgendwann nimmt der Zwölfte Doctor mit Majenta Kontakt auf und involviert sie in seine Pläne, um Josiah W. Dogbolter das Handwerk zu legen. Vermutlich bringt er Majenta mit der TARDIS ins 82. Jahrhundert, wo sie gemeinsam mit Destrii den Vorstand von Dogbolters Firma Intra-Venus, Inc. durch Erpressung dazu bringt, sie zur Hauptaktionärin der Firma zu machen. Anschließend feiert sie gemeinsam mit dem Doctor und anderen ehemaligen Begleitern in Cornucopia den 60. Geburtstag von Maxwell Edison (The Stockbridge Showdown). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Comic) Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Außerirdische Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Individuen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung